A Little Bit of Therapy
by Spamsterlady
Summary: After a spat with Lily, James is angry and decides to drink his pain away, and ends up at the shrieking shack and a new type of therapy. All with the help of Sirius… M for obvious reasons


_**Ahhh…Insomnia, such a wonderful thing. Well, for my fanfiction and readers…Its another one of those, "I was bored", things. (if you read Holiday Spirits, you'd get it. lol) Plus, Sami-chan gave me the idea, although James/Sirius slash fics have been circulating my brain recently. **_

_**I dedicate this one to Ninja Kelly, a friend of Sami-chan's and apparent fan of Sirius/James slash.**_

_**summary: After a spat with Lily, James is angry and decides to drink his pain away, and ends up at the shrieking shack and a new type of therapy. All with the help of Sirius… M for obvious reasons. Involves an emotional, drunken James and an always sexy Sirius. **_

_**warnings: alcohol, slash, smut (of course) and run-on sentences '**_

A Little Bit of Therapy

James stalked into the dormitory and slammed the door. Sirius looked up from the homework Remus had lent him to copy.

"What's up Prongs?" His grin faded when he saw the thundercloud on James' face.

"James?" he asked tentatively. James ignored him for the moment.

Instead, he walked straight to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He turned to Sirius.

"I'm going to the Shrieking Shack. You coming?" Sirius resisted the urge to ask, "What has your panties in a twist?" and stood up silently. He walked across the room and stood next to James. James immediately threw the cloak over them both.

James opened the door and they descended the stairs to the common room.

Sirius silently wondered what had James in such a huff, he had spent the day with Evans and that always cheered him up.

They made their way carefully through the common room and stood next to the portrait hole to wait for someone to come through.

It didn't take long for the portrait hole to open and the answer to Sirius' unasked question to walk through it. A small group of girls entered with two walking together at the back. One of them had their arm over the other girl's shoulders and the other was Lily Evans, her eyes red and puffy, tears still wet on her face.

_Well, that explains more than it doesn't. _James suddenly grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him out of the portrait hole.

"Ouch." Sirius snapped and James released him, walking on.

It wasn't long before they made it to the twilit grounds. They continued in silence to the large, violent tree dubbed the Whomping Willow.

James pulled the cloak off of them and looked pointedly at Sirius. He held back another retort and rolled his eyes as he changed.

Sirius the dog moved forward. The limbs of the tree immediately went after him and, with the air of practice, he moved nimbly through and pawed the trunk. The tree immediately went still and James walked forward.

Going to the trunk he slid easily into the tunnel beneath the tree with Sirius following. They stayed in silence during the long walk through the tunnel. Finally, they escaped the smaller area of the tunnel for the openness of the shack.

James sighed audibly and stepped forward; dumping the cloak on a sheet covered sofa and pulling the fabric cover off of another. Sirius followed suit, removing all of the dust protecting sheets and dumping them in a corner.

"Remus is way too much of a neat freak." Sirius said in the attempt to lighten the mood. James did not answer.

Instead, he took advantage of the fact that Dumbledore had spelled the house in order to let them use magic while they were outside of school at this location only. In the case that they'd need magic to subdue a werewolf. He lit the fireplace and the candles with lazy flicks of his wand.

Finished, James fell into the largest armchair and sat in silence. Sirius rolled his eyes and sat on the large sofa, putting his legs on the coffee table in front of it. They were noiseless for several minutes, then,

"So, are you going to tell me why you and Evans had a tiff?" James glared at Sirius and Sirius calmly stared back. James' expression softened and he pulled his knees onto the chair and his chin on his knees.

"Something stupid." Sirius raised an eyebrow, watching his raven haired friend with almost mock interest.

"Really? Stupid enough to piss you off and make Evans cry?" James diverted his eyes, a guilty expression crossing his face, but kept silent.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Sirius simply settled into the couch and crossed his arms. There were several minutes of simple silence before James raised his wand angrily.

Sirius' hand flew to his pocket, _What the Fu-? _But James simply flicked his wand to his left. Suddenly, two floorboards popped out of the floor beside the tunnel and out flew several large bottles. They floated quickly to the coffee table and skidded down its length.

Sitrius recognized them as the bottles of liquor that they had smuggled up here and frowned. James gave Sirius a Don't-say-anything-or-else look and reached for the nearest one; a large bottle of Old Odgen's, 90 proof. James got rid of the cap and downed a large gulp.  
Sirius wasn't about to tell his friend that he would get drunk easily on that; he was probably hoping for it. Instead, he grabbed the bottle nearest to him; Smirnor's elfin wine dated 1292, and popped the top. It wasn't long before James had almost finished 3 of the 4 bottles and Sirius was down to the dregs of his own.

"Sometimes she just pisses me off." James said suddenly, surprising Sirius who jumped.

"Who?" He asked lamely.

"Lily! She expects me to put aside everything for her wants." His voice was perfectly fine but his eyes were glazed over.

"Is that what you fought about?" Sirius raised the bottle to his lips but not drinking.

"Yeah, that and she wouldn't sleep with me." Sirius spat out the mouthful he'd been trying to swallow.

"What?"

"Yeah, she s-."

"No, you asked her to…?" Sirius made a small gesture and James nodded, and then shook his head.

"Not exactly… well, we were talking about it and we had different views on the whole thing. But still…" He shook his head, waving the hand with the bottle in it dismissively. He dropped the bottle and it rolled away, spilling liquor all over the rug. "Oops." he said quietly.

Then he glanced at the table.

"Where'd it go?" Sirius grinned good-naturedly.

"You drank it all mate." James shook his head slowly, looking at Sirius.

"Nope, you still have some." Sirius' grin widened pleasantly.

"You can't have any. You've drank enough."

"So've you." James said, getting up quickly. He stepped quickly on and over the table and tried grabbing the bottle from him. Sirius dodged him, moving it out of reach every time he tried to grab it. He tried to roll away but James sat suddenly, straddling his lap.

"Get yer fat arse off of me." Sirius said, grinning and still trying to keep the bottle from him.

"No." James said, laughing.

Sirius laughed and put the bottle to his lips, pouring the remainder in his mouth.

Suddenly, James grabbed his arm and pulled the bottle away. He pressed his mouth to Sirius' and used his tongue to open his lips. Wine poured down both of their chins and James pulled away, a triumphant expression on his face.

Sirius stared; the shock had sent the little amount of alcohol buzz in his mind away for good. James was still grinning with his eyes glazed, then his grin faltered.

He fidgeted suddenly on Sirius's lap, making Sirius gasp. James' expression quickly changed to pleased shock, his renewed grin was roguish.

James suddenly grabbed a fistful of Sirius' hair and kissed him roughly, his mouth easing over the other boy's. He used his tongue to part his lips and taste him. He left his lips to travel lower, kissing a line softly down his cheeks to his neck.

Sirius was just about to push him away when he gasped in agreeable shock. James had moved his other hand downwards and found the front of his jeans. He ran his fingers across the bulge there softly. Sirius moaned softly.

"James…no…stop." His mind caught up with him quickly. With a groan, he grabbed the other boy's hands, holding them in front of him.

"Stop." James looked at him directly, seriously, he leaned forward as far as he could and whispered.

"I want you Padfoot, and don't tell me you don't want it." He glanced down. Sirius followed his gaze and blushed.

James thrust his hips forward once and Sirius moaned, loosening the grip on James' hands. James grinned and lowered his face to Sirius' neck. As he softly began to kiss and suck the hollow of his neck, Sirius worked with his thoughts.

_I can't do this. _His quiet moan of pleasure contradicted his thoughts.

_He's drunk, we'll both regret it tomorrow. _He felt fingers on the buttons of his shirt. Sirius' shirt was undone and kisses were being spread across his chest.

_Ah…I want to, but I…_The kisses moved lower, James slid to his knees on the ground. Sirius gasped when James' lips found the sensitive skin above his belt. His mind was half on James' ministrations and half on his lucid thinking.

_He's my best mate, I ca-. _His thoughts dropped off suddenly when fingers found the buttons of his jeans.

"Oi." he yelled suddenly, grabbing James' hands. James looked up at him, an amused and puzzled expression on his face.

"What? You didn't seem to mind a moment ago." he glanced down slightly, a grin on his face. "In fact, you seemed to be enjoying yourself." Sirius frowned. _That's the problem…_

Sirius struggled with himself. He wanted James, badly, if he didn't get him he'd need a good wank anyhow. On the other hand, James was only like this because one, he was pissed off at Lily, and two, he was exceedingly wasted.   
James seemed to read his thoughts.

"It's not just because I'm irritated with Lily. I've wanted you for a while, Padfoot. I know that you and Remus have…" He dropped off, his eyes moving to the side. Sirius understood anyways.

He and Remus had had their, err, nights together and the entire school knew that Sirius Black preferred blokes, to the utter dismay of the female population.

Sirius gasped; while he had been musing James had finished the unbuttoning of his jeans. He was now running his fingers over the prominence in his boxers. Sirius sighed in surrender; lifting himself off of the couch slightly so that James could pull his jeans to his knees.

He then began to slowly pull Sirius' dark boxers down, revealing his erection. Sirius looked down to find James looking at him with his head cocked to one side.

He grinned impishly up at him.

"No wonder Moony was limping after you two started going out." Sirius' chuckle quickly changed to a low gasp when James softly licked the tip of his member. Sirius threw his head back.

"Prongs…" he gasped softly.  
James softly wrapped his mouth around Sirius' head, receiving a soft moan from him. Slowly, James moved his head forward, using his tongue to incite moans from the other boy. He pulled his head back slowly, licking Sirius from base to tip. He pulled away, looking up at Sirius, his eyebrows raised in a mock question.

Sirius looked down at his best friend and grinned. Sirius stood and James went with him.   
Sirius put his hands on James' waist and kissed his friend swiftly, before spinning him away from him. He groaned as James pressed his back against Sirius' lower stomach.

He reached around James' waist to unbutton his jeans, to find the task had already been done. Instead, his fingers collided with rigid flesh. James moaned at his touch, pressing his hips forward. Sirius grinned and moved his hands back to James' waist, swiftly pushing down the other boy's jeans.

He grabbed his own member and placed himself at James' entrance. He hesitated for a moment but then pushed his hips forward sharply.

James' gasp quickly became a groan of pleasure as Sirius reached around and took James in his hand. Sirius slowly ran his fingers down James' member before gripping him softly.

Sirius then began to move softly, his hand moving with his hips. One of James' hands made their way up to tangle in Sirius' hair, the other gripped Sirius' wrist.

Sirius softly began to kiss the back of James' neck, the kisses soon becoming soft bites with the intensity of his ministrations. Slowly a pressure began to build in Sirius' groin. He moaned the feeling of it, his hips moving harder in response. James' moan was full of unbridled pleasure. He bucked his hips forward into Sirius' hand.

The sensation grew more intense and Sirius moved slower, but deeper. Suddenly, the feeling broke and Sirius came. Rapture spread through all his nerves, and he thrust one last time sending James over the edge. He cried out as he came, his body on fire with the sensation. Sirius fell back on the couch and James fell with him.

As their orgasms wore away, a wave of alcohol-induced fatigue fell over them and they slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

the next morning

Sirius woke up slowly, his head aching. He sat up and someone cried out as they fell off of his chest and hit the floor. _Who did I spend the night with last night? _

What he did know was that he wasn't in his room and he had slept with someone.

He suddenly remembered that someone had fallen. He looked over the edge of the couch he was laying on and his breath caught in his chest.

"Padfoot? Why am I on the floor?" James sat up, rubbing his head. He looked down. "And why am I naked?" He tried to get up and winced.

"And why does my arse hurt?" He looked at Sirius and noticed his nude figure. Sirius was still staring.

"Oh, shit."

_**Poor boys… That's what you get for mixing drinking and therapy. Anyways…**_

_**Have a happy one, Kelly. I hoped it was all up to your liking. As always, Reviews please. (pretty please!!) Come back when I get my insomnia stories posted. Ciao' for now!**_

_**Also, I finally got a myspace and would love to befriend other authors or readers. You can find me under Nanda Kawaii or Haveyouseenmytoastyahoo. Arigato!**_


End file.
